The Stand: Outerzone Barbarians
by Jack Russel
Summary: In order to save his home he would have to make a dangerous joy but he was the only man for the job.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Starts

The Stand: The Outerzone Barbarians

Chapter 1: The Journey Starts

The world was doind good and pepole lived their lives and went to work and ate food and other stuff. But the govermeant had made a virus so powerfull that it could kill the entire world. Than one day the virus got loose and pepole started gettin sick but they did not care they just thik it was the common cold. Than most of humanity dyed and only a few suriveied.

A settlement was mad near Portland in Meme called Hope Rises it was pretty town by the sea but also very well defended. It was dangerous to go to the city. But than there was problem the nuclearr power planet that was powering the town had part of it break. The village council formed a session to find a soultion. The village elder and scholar consolted the acnheint texts and found that the only place that had a matching part was in Los Angeles they had to send somone and there was only one man for the job.

David Carlson who everyone calls Dangerous Dave. Dangerous Dave was a Britsh man and secrate agent who was at Portland university where he was reserching new weepons to using the cold war. He is like cross between Mad Max and James Bond.

Dangerous Dave walked into the office and talked to the hot secartary they filrted but than he was called to see the concil. "Dangerous Dave we need you to drive to Los Angeles and bring the copnant for the nuclear reactor so it can work again". They beifed him on the mission and sent him to sea Z at the labs who is like Q. On the way their he saw pepole who were suffer. "We don't have enough power to grow food and so we may face starvation cause nothing will gow" a farmer say "I can't play my super nindeo, I wanted to complete Silver Surfer toknight" said a gamer. "the pepole are suffering! help the pepole!" a women said

Dangerous Dave swore to help his town Hope Rises. He went to sea Z. "Lission closly Dangerous Dave this is your car" and a Dodge M4S Turbo Interceptor came in. "The university had designed this for combat as well as speed. It is fitted with Miniguns and rockets. It also has some gadjets like a emp device and it can go under water. It cold also throw spikes and oil slicks. This isnt a toy Dangerous Dave so we want it back in one peice". "your mission is to take some fuel to trade for the parts for the nuclear reactor and also a nuclear warhead so we can deter invasion" Z explained. Dangerous Dave had never seen such a beatiufll car and so powerfull as well.

Dangerous Dave left the town leaft that night and entered the waste land and he loked around as he drove. Dangerous Dave was fazantated about how the buildings were crumbling without humens to live in them. He took his first stop at another town but this one didn't not have pepole in it. Than he herd a shogun blast.

Dangerous Dave pulled out his own showgun and walked towards the sound and saw a guY and the guy said that he needed to find his town Hope Rises. Dagerous Dave could tell that this man wasn't a raider so told him that he was from Hope Rises. "THat is good I can finall can find somwhere to live in peice. By there wa the petroal station a head has none as it is reall a trap b evil raiders". Dagerous Dave tanked him and left to countue the mission.

The next stop a head was the the petraoll station which had wrting on it that sayed Will's Garanged there was a hot girl outside singaling him to com in. Dangerous Dave alsmot stoped but than rembered the adivce the gu had gave so he drove on.

Dangerous Dave sped along the road going at 2 hundread miles an hour. There was no police to give him a ticket and no trafic to avoid aprat from a few abdoned cars. There was also no hippies to tell him that his cool fast car was bad. this was freedom. He had no fear of being pulled over or stoped.

But the free ended quick as he was shot. Dangerous Dave loked behind to sea a car with a gun turret bit on top behind a guy was there with a m16 shoting at Dangerous Dave. Dagerous Dave tunred round and fort the over car. Dangerous Dave was shooting machine gun bullets from his car at the other car and the other car was shooting back.

Soon Dagernous Dave did enouth damage to make the over car go boom. Dagerous Dave loked at the reamins of the other car and thinked who are these pepole and why did they want to killer me. Than he drove on there was too many cars on the road in front as they had bean stoped by a quartined. So Dagernous Dave headed east and kept driving. Dagerous Dave saw a speed sign and luthed "speed limits used to control the road but I no I will never get a speed ticket now".

But there was more cars head that bean stoped by a qurtine. "I have no time for this" said Dangerous Dave and he fired a rocket at teh cars and the chain reaction blew all the cars on the road up like in GTA San Andreas. It was realy cool.

Than Dangerous Dave saw bikers drive off from the reckage and he chased them with his car. The a motor bike atacked him firing bullets but Dagerouns Dave fried bullets back and killered the driver. "Mah bros will have re-ven-ge" the bike said and dyed. Dangerous Dave tok a map and credits which is was the new money off the dead biker and left. The Map showed the location of the biker headqauters so Dangerous Dave drove there.

A rocket fired at him and missed "I have rockets too you know" Dangeorus Dave said and fired a rocket back and blew up a barn that had wrting on it. The he herd a yell like "help me help me". Dagnerous Dave got there to find pepole tyed up with a rope and one of them was the Mayor of his town Hope Rises. "I will saver you my mayor" Dangerous Daved saided. He let loose the pepole "The evil bikers mayornapped me and took me hear. U are a service to our town".

There was antohere man as well who was a bandidt but he told Dangerous Dave that he was a good bandit he only robed pepole to give to the poor there was also a chinese warrior like from a chinese film I saw once. They agreed to help Dangerous dave with his mission and entered the doge intercepter.

Dangerous Dave kept drivng east and came to a huge forrest "this is the land of bird pepole be care full". So Dangerous Dave drove slow. He drove quite and slow as not to make a nose cause he didnt want the Bird pepole to hear him. But than he was spotted by a bird lookout and the bird pepole attacke with their steel bird suits and steel fethers.

IT was a realy strange battle unpresnetneted in the history of mankind. Dangerous Dave was using machine guns on the bird pepole but they used steel wings to delfects the bullets that were coming to wards them. So the Chinese warrior used kick ass matrial arts moves and the Bandit leader was using houor tactics. This also allowed Dangerous Daved to get pass their defences.

They one the fight against the bird pepole using tactics but also the number one tactic of all teamwork. The rest of the bird pepole flet and they got out of the forrest save. It was that point that the bandit and the Chinese Warroir left to go back to their own stettlements. Though they gave Dagenrous Dave some tips and also surplies. Than the warrior drew his saword and left and the Bandit leader put on his devil mask which showed he was the leader of the devil cats.

Dangerous Dave kept heading east and than saw that he had to go south in order to get to Las Angeles. He sleeped that knight in his car and also put more fuel in it from a can he had. It was a god sleep and he was happy. Dangerous Dave got back on to the open road with no worry of speed tickets but than he saw a tank car that was leik the Rhino from GTA Vice City coming towards him. The tank car was firing shells and if one hit the car he would be brown bread. But than Dangerous Dave had an idea "I know" he say.

Dangeous hit the oil slick botton and the oil slick made the tank slip of the road and go into a ditch and eplod.

Dagnerous Dave he kept driving the road started to become dessert and he new he was getting closer to Las Santos. and saw a sign that pointed to the left that say races here. Dagernous Dave thinked that this cold be very fun and headed to them.

Dangerous Dave arrived at the race corse and saw a big guy there who loked like Chuck Nores sitting there with a magman gun. "Are you hear for the race and what gang are you a member of" the guy axed. "My name is Dangerous Dave and I am with the..", "he's with the devil cats" the bandit leader said. Dangerous Dave was glad that he had come as he thinked he was realy done for.

The Bandit Leader lead Dagerous Dave to the race track and there a crowd of audance was ready to watch the race. Some of the racers were luthing a Dangerous Dave "Wow look a n00b if yo want to challange in a race you will have to bet 200 credits but if you actually win the price is a tank of fuel and a upgrade for your car."

Dangerous Dave acepted the challange and they raced. "Wow there is another sucker wants to be pwned this will be easy" the other race said. He had a hot woman with him and his car had a grande luncher and misslise luncher and laiser gun and also mini guns.

The race began. READY

SET

GO

Who will win? Find out next chapter cause I wrote all this story but it is too long so it will have to be done it sperate chapteres so stay stuned

To Be Countued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Trials

Chapter 2: The Trials

They dagerous Dave gotted a head start and he cold sea that his oppenat was really mad about this. But than his car wheant into super charge ans he was going to over taker Dagernous Dave but Dave swered to into him and threw off target. But than the oppenant used grande luncher at Dangerous Dave.

But Dagerous Dacve deflected it with his sheild and then dove over it just before it sexploded. Dangerous Dave was far ahead in race so he sent some spikes on the road but teh other car was too powerfull and it only tookout one of his tires but it did slow him down.

Than Dagrous Dave had to turned around but the over car attacked. They did epic battle and doing damage to each other but than they were coming to the finshn line. The battle was tough but Dagerous Dave kept on driving he new that cold not give up now or he would loose. The over car treid to over take but Dangerous Dave blocked him and won.

The other driver gave a demon roar and slambed his door and stormed of. "He is a bad looser" said a hot lady "and that is the first time he's ever lost" the hot lady said again. Dangerous Dave was given the reward and was asked to join in another race and he almsot did but didn't cause the quest was more important but it was shame cause he liked to race.

"What gang did you say you were a part of" the guy from the start asked Dangerous Dave again he thinked very to rember and than he did "the devil cats" he say. "yes that is rite that is what you had said before. I hope not all Devil Cats race that good".

So Dangerous Dave returned to the road in his Doge Intercepter and drove on more. He drove on until there was a sign that said "upgrade your car to go faster speake to peter". So Dangerous Dave headed to the garage where a kid genious installed niro ablities to his car for 200 credits. Lockly 'dangerous Dave had won that in the race". He was amzed that such a kid could work magic leik that on his car but this was pot apcolpis so anything cold happen.

Than behind Dagerous Dave was several Dude buggies and BF Injections. Dagerous Dave pressed the button for the reverse misslies now which had replaced his reverse rockets as part of the the upgrade he had won. Dangerous Dave fired the reverse missiles and blew some of them up. One of the ijections used falme fother on him but Dagerous Dave doged and used minigun and defated the over cars.

Than a biker with an side car over and stated firing at Dangerous Dave it was armour picing bullets so it when thought the armour of his car. Dangerous Dave fired back and did damage and also fire a misslie but that only did splash damage as they were hard to hit. So he used hos nitro turbo to go much faster and then used tactics to defeat the motor bike and blew them up.

Than Dangerous Dave had to get past the sirens. There was ploice cars, Ambalances and Frie Tracks on the side of the road and some had bombs in them. Dagnerous Dave serched a police car and took a spare tire and used a crow bar to open the back. than he took other things from other cars like a bullet proof vest and left and as he left all the cars exploded and he hard luther and a bike sped away.

Than Dagernous Dave saw a tunring to the right and he went there but he didn't as it was blocked with abodnoned cars and there was sign that said "NO Cars Alowed" and he saw a laiser rilfe looking at him. "That is almost as powerfull as the BFG if it hit my it would be killed" so Dangerous Dave drove off just in time before the plasma laiser hit the road where he was.

Dangerous Dave drove for milese and could sea that it was now dessert all around he new he was in the state of San Andreas the state that contained New Vegas, Las Angles and San Fergio. He must be near New Vegas as there was lots of desert. San Andreas

Than as Dangerous Dave drove down the road he herd ancheint Roman music and there coming towards him was a roman glaiator on a charitet but it was a car not horse and cart. He carried a powerfull machine gun and wore galtidotr mask. The Roman advanced and attacked. It was a tough battle but in the Dangerous Dave won disabling the roman and leaving. This did worry Dagerous Dave as he thinked the roman might come back and somtimes later he think he hear ghostly Acheint Roman music but this might be imagination.

Than Dangerous Dave saw a turning to the right and headed there. As heading that wa he heard somone say "I challange you to a duel good sir" there was a duelist and an Englishman. Dagnerous Dave saulted the queen and said "My good sir I accept your challange". "A another Engalishman jolly good and didn't think in this land of hicks and inbreds that I would see another one of the queens men". The duelist held up his box and took out two pistals "lets make this a civalised duel which none of those yanks could give me".

The two stood back to back and marched ten paces and fired. Dangerous Dave won but noe were harmed. "It has been an honour to carry this out in such civilisied way" the duelist said and David Carlson agreed. Than both had tea and biscits and talked about the wether. The duelest reapired some damaged on Dave's car making it as good as new. "There is some yank down this road who has an upgrade but he only will give if somone beat him in a race" the dullest told Dave. "If I were to beat him in a race I could use this to save my settlement" Dagerous Dave said "not for Hope Rises David Carlson. For England Dave".

Dangerous Dave could see that New Vegas was on the horrison and than he saw a really fast car with a hick outside. "Well howdy there partner my name is Slim and pleased to meat ya" the hick named Slim said. "That is a pretty fast looking viecial you have Slim how much for the Engine upgrade" Dangerous Dave asked. "Well I can't just give it away not unless you beat me in this hear race or if you sleep with my sister I've been trying to divorce her for a while now. Y'd tink that would be eaisy with the superfual taking down so many but it anit".

"Lets just do the race" Dangerous Dave said "YEE-HAW" the hick took off and they raced. Miles felt before them and the hick was going to fast. I can't keep up thinked Dagnerous Dave so he activated his niro turbo but he still wasn't fast enough. The hick was almost at the finsh line so Dangerous Dave hit him with a emp blast and the car stoped just before he crossed. "Don't give out on me now Red Fury we're almost at the finish line".

Than Danerous Dave crossed it "I win" he said "give me the up grade". "Well i'll be darn gables I can't afford to loose the upgrade" the hick said "give the upgrade" Dave said again "Aww dang it cant give it to you" so Dagnerous Dave killed the hick and took it anyway as he had won it faily.

Dangerous Dave drove for miles with no company apart from Crows. Than Dangerous Dave faced a tough dession as he had two dangerous routs either Area 69 or Deaf Vally. Dangerous Dave thinked hard about this "Area 69 cold have aleins that could have got loose because of the super flu but Deaf Vally was always dangerous" he say aloud. So instead he drove between both.

Than Dangerous Dave crossed too Las angeles after some driving. There he saw a hot woman waiting to greek him. "I was attacked by road warriors and need get a life" she said. "In the case I will give you one" he said but was not sure cause she might try and rob him. "Can you show me the way to Los angleas" he said "I can I'm from thre, wait are you the guy from hope raises?" she askeded. Dangerous Dave confirmed that he was "Well than you can help us to defeat the road warriors who are attacking Las Angles they call themsleves the Deomon Dogs and we will raid their camp toknight. My name is Sacrlet" Sarcelt said.

Will they get in find out in the next chapter

To Be Countued...


	3. Chapter 3: The City

Chapter 3: The City

Dangeros Dave and Scarlet haded for the Demon Dog hidout to bigin steak attack. Than thel a demon dog jeep atacked it had twin minguns and was shoting like mad. Dagerous Dave was shotting back like a pro. "Watch this" said Scarlet and she threw a power grenade thought the window of the jeep and Demon Dog drivers picnic but it was to late and the geep exploded.

The car was parked outside the doom doge headquaters and they preapaired to enter and sneak in their hideout. That knight Dagnerous Dave and Scarlant steaked into the camp to attack the demon dogs. Fitst Dangerous Dave used his infra red gogoles to sea the gurads than They avoided the land mimes and got to the centured of the camp. Just than there was a armoued sports car coming fof them with a flamefothere atached to it. It was a shooting flames at them and they machineguned back.

The bullets went into the cars weak spot and did nothing. So Dagerous Dave picked up a mime and threw it under the car. The armoureded car blew in up explsion.

Than another car of the same type came shoting at Dagerous Dave and Scarlet. So Dangerous Dave used his remote control to drive the Dodge itercepter to him and both him and Scarlet jumped in. They bulked up and charged the evil car.

Both Cars came towards each over like Knights from the medievil times and they clashed and josuted for honour and victory. It was epic. Than both cars crashed (twisted metal) head on. So Dangerous Dave got out and came face to face with the one of the top generals of the Demon Dogs. A mexican wersiler who used to bee on tv until he turned evil.

They stated epicly fighting hand to hand to the deaf all the demon doges were shouting "fight" "fight" Fight". Dagerous Dave and the other guy were fighting life and def and it was breath taking. Dagerous Dave hit him and he hit him back. The tension was rasing the hole crowed held their breaths. But Dangerous Dave was skilled and knew more tricks than this man. He used his powers to defeat the wresler and win.

Dagerous Dave killed him with a kill blow and as dyed he palyed his maracas. The Demon Doges left taking tere ded comander with them. In the back one of the cars Dagerous Dave herd an evil chilling voice say "you win zees time los angeales". That must be there leader he thinked in his posh British acent and he cold not help but think of a Frog.

Dangerous Dave entered Las agneales and there he gave acounts of his travels and pepole lisented with intent. There gave over his surplies and was given the nuclear parts for the reactor and a nuclear warhead to be brought back.

BUT just than terrorists took over the city and mad their demads on city telovision. "Ok we are terrorists and if you do not pay us 25 dollars we will blew up the city". "That's just unreasanble" the city leader sayed. "Dangerous Dave we have reformed SWAT team and you must got with them to stop the terroiststs" Sacrlet told this to Dagerous Dave.

Dangerous Dave joined the SWAT guys to stop the evil guys. "Ok we are SWAT special weepons and tactics now lets make this fast and clean" the SWAT leader said. So they had to drive to were the terroists were avoding the random explsions on the way there. Than they got to the hidout. "The comander told us the we are in a terroist attack but we dont know were come" said one of the SWAT guys "don't ask questions if you know whats best" said the SWAT leader. "SWAT is very secrative" thinked Dagerous Dave.

Than they entered hidout and started shooting terroists and killing them. Than they freed the hostages and captured the building the terroists had captured. But the Terroist leader was escapeing in a hellocopter so Dangerous Dave used hiss heatseeking missiles from his car by remote control to shoot it down. The hellocopter was shot down a blown up. Than alll the pepole and hostages around the building cheered "GOOD JOB SWAT". Than comander came over and gave them medeals "Well done" he said and the SWAT slatued him "thank you sir" they say.

The Comander than talked to Dagernous Dave about the situratiton "you might think these terroists are forgein but the are actually Americans. They just kill cause they like killing".

Dagerous Dave was told about the leader of the demon dogs who was Pierre Bassot who is as mad as he is French. French Dangerous Dave thinked and his blood bloiled he should have know it was the French. "That's why the mans voice chilled by blood" Dangerous Dave thinked.

Dagerous Dave was getting red to leave when the Demon Dogs attakced the city for revenge. "The demon Dogs and the terrorists are in corhuats" the leader of city told Dangerous Dave. So than a Demon Dog was driving a truck armed with explosives at the Cites power suplies. But Dagerous Dave shot a missiles just in tim and defeated it. Than he saw a demon dog was trying to stole the war head and nuclear compants needed for the city.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

Chapter 4: The Battle

Avoding the massive fire fight Dangerous Dave wresalised the feif from the cab of the truck and stated beating him up. He killered him with his ninja skills as he was once tought by a ninja master in Japan. The fight tunred against the Demon Dog and they fled with all pepole jeering at them.

Dangerous Dave had savered the city and that was good. The city leader met with Dangerous Dave and shook his hand "you should stay with us we could use a man like you David Carlson" but Dangerous Dave declined "I have my own kingdom, my own pepole to worry about". The leader provided him with cars to escort the Warhead and nuclear compnants all the way to Hope Rises, Meme. Dangerous Dave drove along with them in his Dodge Intercpter and one of the top Truck Drivers drove the warhead.

Tey drove for miles passing state after state and sleeping when nessary. There was little resitance or obsticales this time and aprt from one road block. They had almsot reached the Portland area when it was time to sleep again. There was to loactions a side road or motel that looked like bad place. Dangerous Dave new that that that place did not lock to good and war head truck was kept in a laybuy. Which was good cause the king of snakes lived and in that place and he is digusting snake person.

Dangerous Dave slept light in his car that was near the truck that had the nuclear warhead. there was pepole who could use it to destory hope rises forever and that would be teh worst thing ever.

When Dawn was rising Several moterbikes attacked them and fightout happed. One of the divers hit a motorbiker with a arrow and he exploded. Dangerous Daver shot all the overs and they won.

 **Meanwhile**

Pierre Bassot was having a meal of frog's legs and snails with old aged French wine and smelly cheese and a Baguette in his limo. "zees food is divine and the zhe wine too" than one of the over french guys came in "missure Bassot we have news that David Carlson has nearly got the warhead to Hope Rises". "Zhat dame english angol saxon pig. I thought that zhe superflu would have weakned zhe resolve of zees saxsons so Britan and by extension American can bleong to Norman France vonce again". Than Bassot turned to his secound in comand "I need zhat warhead".

 **Back with Dangerous Dave**

They were driving thought meme and saw Portland and than Hope risises. Dangerous Dave had amlost furfilled his mission but than sudently a huge army with lots of tanks and hellocopters came. Dangerous Dave herd the evil French voice against and Pierre Bassot stept out with his cybernetic arm. "I was having a nice meal of zee frogs leg and snails and then I hear that you saxon pig have a nuclear warhead. This cannont stand American now belongs to France"

"What do you frenchmen know about war" Dangerous Dave replied "Much. I repalted to the French Kings and I should rightfully rule Britan and American. Also my battle car is much more beautiful zhan yours Dangerous Dave yours is ugly. Where Mine could have been desgined by Venus and all the gods of the romans and greeks. Where as yours looks like has been dragged by a pig I spit at it".

"Lets see your car then" Dagernous Dave said and Pierre Bassot brought in a Dodge intercepter that was made of gold and platimum and dimond. It was so beatifully that pepole gasp with envey.

One of the escort pepole who came back with Dagneous Dave said "don't try it this man is allies with the west and the leader there is harcase". "How tipical of you saxons you hid behind overs rather than fight farely" Bassot said and. Dangerous Dave smiled and said "In that case don't hide behind your army. Let settle this like men your say your car is so beatifull I think is usless and trashy". "How dare you saxson pig insult my brillant car. I will kill you now" Bassot said. "Or you can challange me in a race proove how amzaxing your car is" Dangeorus Dave said "If you win France gets control over American, Brtian and even Canda but if you loose you have to go back to France" Dangerous Dave said again.

"Verry well zen zhee French Flag shall be flying over all of zee Saxons lands from Southampton to Las Vegas".

The race began

RED

SET

GO


	5. Chapter 5: The Stand Off

Chapter 5: The Stand Off

The Race started and cars were neck and neck. But Dangerous Dave activated the niro turbo and went faster ahead. But the Bassot used a faster turbo and palyed the french anthem. The new were racing life and death. They passed the barn that had bean blown up and the mayor resused. They passed the hotel and passed the town were the guy had watted to get to hop risises.

Neiher was in the leed and than both attack each other using weepons. But than Dangeros Dave used the upgrade he got from the hillbilly from the over race but Bassot had a simulre power up and got along side again. So Dangerous Dave shot a misslie at him but he shout a simlure missle back. The misslies met in mid air and exploded. They were firing bullets and missiles. Dangerous Dave used a freeze misslie but Bassot defrosted it. Dangerous Dave used EMP but Bassot used anti emp. "I thinked only my car had that" Dangerous Dave thinked. Than Bassot used oil slick but Dangerous Dave resisted it. Than Bassot used a mini nuke like in fallout games but Dangerous Dave just barley delfected it. "Even mah car do that does he have a more powerfull model"

France was going to win and Dangerous Dave thinked that Engalnd and America were doomed. Than he used his spike weels but Frenchmans tires were reistannt. Than Bassot used a barage of nuclear mini nukes. "Lucky that my car is imune to radation" said Dangerous Dave. Imune of course my car is imune to both radation and water but is his car imune to water?.

Bassot was closing in on the finshline but Dangerous Dave drove his car under the sea in costal town Meame. "Have you gone made Saxon" Bassot shouted. But Dangerous Dave's Dodog Intercepter went into sub marine mode like in The Spy Who Loved Me which is a classic James Bond film that I am going to watch again soon. I think that it is one of my favorite films of all time.

Dangerous Dave surfaced at the finsh line way before Bassot got there. When Bassot did Dangerous Dave was there drinking a vodka martini shaken not stired. "Sacrebleu" Pierre Bassot said and there his breadstick on the ground "you Saxons may have wone zees time but soon us French Normans will rule England, Canada and America. Viva la France". Than the French army and warships retreated back to France.

Dangerous Dave Carlson returned with the War Head and Intercpter. The escorts drove the Warhead to a safe palce and the nuclear power planet was put back in action so all the pepole cold eat again. All the pepole cheered "Good job!" "Well Done" and clapped. Dangerous Dave was given medals and Hope Rises bacame a powerfull and prospsoerous settlement. All the pepole had piece.

 **Some time later**

There had not been French Army attack since that day but every day that Dave Carlson was at hope rises he looked out at the sea wonder if they will. Then he thinked thought "my wife is worried, I better return home". Than he went back to his house were his new wife the hottest woman in settlement was.

Teh End

Written By Jack Russel


End file.
